He Doesn't, Right?
by distressingdame
Summary: Arcadia Curtis is just another girl...Stuck with Dallas Winston pestering her constantly. He'd never do it because he actually liked her, right? Rated T for slight language and adult themes. I don't own the Outsiders. Overall disclaimer. Have a good day.
1. Introduction to Cadie

Hello, my name is Arcadia Curtis.

I _would_ say most of you probably know me as Cadie.

But then I'd be thinking too highly of myself.

Because most of you probably don't know me at all.

I will, however, say that most of you know my brothers, Sodapop, Darry, and Ponyboy. They're pretty popular in our neck of the woods. (Or hoods)

Yup, our father was inventive.

But only after Dar was born.

Me and Soda are twins, but we look nothing alike.

Lemme give you a visual:

Soda: Really great features, golden locks, beautiful eyes, charming personality, plenty of dates on Saturday nights.

Me (Arcadia, for some of you nitwits that forgot my name already): Brown hair to my waist (it is shiny and nice, but nowhere near Soda's); same features, like the nose and lips; Large, clear gray eyes; the kind of personality that would work on a guy, but just doesn't fit on a girl; and absolutely no dates on Saturday nights.

I'll leave it up to you to tell the difference.

Anyway, I'm sixteen, and to me, family is everything. Family is the only thing that keeps us greasers tied together. We stand as one, or crumble as many. That's just how it works.

Darry and I are pretty much tied at the hip. Darry is to me what Soda is to Pony. It's just a fact. All of these statements are facts (Except for the parts where I voice my opinion).

Two-Bit is my brother, my protector, and pretty much my best friend. Sure, he gets drunk, sure he gets high, but he never does it when I'm around, no one in the gang does, and I appreciate that. I'm pretty straight-edge.

Johnny is the cutest little kid. He may be sixteen like me, but he is the gang pet. He ties every one of us together. And he'll grow up to be one handsome guy for one lucky girl.

Soda is Soda. He's my twin; can I help but be best friends with him? I love him, and siblings will be siblings, so sometimes we have fights. But whatever, he's Soda, you can't help but stop fighting when you see his cwute wittle face.

Pony is the one who comes to me for advice about girls. And I am dead serious about that. And I'm pretty much his guardian. You mess with Pony, you are messing with me. But most people don't mess with Pony. Eh, whatever.

Steve doesn't like me much, as far as I can tell. We pretty much share Soda, so he's peeved at me for taking up his best buddy's time. But hey, I can live with that. Soda's MY twin, after all.

And the final member, Dallas Winston. What I would give to castrate him. I call him Dallas because it gets on his nerves and makes him angry with me. This makes him either A) leave me alone or B) pester me longer and harder than usual with all of those innuendos about how he "wants me" and "how good I would be". And he doesn't do that to other relatives of anyone else either, so, yea, he's a bit touched. Darry would probably smash him to smithereens if he heard all the stuff that Dallas calls me behind his back.

Let's just say I don't feel comfortable listing them here.

Which is why I hate him.

Which is why he annoys me so much.

Or, that's why I think he annoys me so much. You can never be sure with Dallas.

Anyway, that's my relationship with everybody. Yeah, that's about it.

But don't worry, my story's coming.

And will it come.

**Hello, it's me again. I got some great critiscim on how to make this story better, so this is the child of that. ...Wow, I sound old... AUGH!!!!  
Anyway, here it is again.  
Love,  
ShadowOfTheDayDecode**


	2. Chapter Two

I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, eyes as wide as saucers. Dallas had been in the shower, while I had walked into said bathroom, and attempted to open said shower's curtain. Happily he had successfully covered himself up before I could get a look.

After about 5 minutes, Dallas stalked up to me, one hand holding a stark white towel around his waist.

"What were you doing in there?" he hissed, blowing some soaking hair out of his eyes, making a "Well?" hand motion.

"I thought no-one was in there. It is a pretty big bathroom," I replied, trying to act nonchalant.

"You had to have heard the shower running idiot!" He seethed, stepping closer to me.

"So what if I didn't?" I retorted. But I was scared. I knew what Dallas Winston was capable of, and I don't think I would live if he decided to take me.

The clouded, angry look on his face simmered into a smirk.

"You just wanted to see me naked."

My mouth was agape. I slammed my jaw shut and hissed through gritted teeth, "If I wanted my eyes to shrivel inside my skull, maybe."

Dallas took another step towards me and to my dismay; I was already slammed against my bureau. He totally ignored what I had said before and whispered, eyes glittering like two pieces of blue quartz, "I could have my way with you, right here, right now."

"You wouldn't do that," I said ignorantly, looking into his eyes.

"Now why wouldn't I do 'that'?" he hissed, shoving himself up against me so I could feel his 'manliness'.

"Because you're not a bad person," I said breathless, looking into his melting ice eyes and trying to ignore the tingling sensation I felt in my stomach.

He looked at me for a while longer, and then backed away.

"Whoever told you that was wrong," he seethed, walking out the door.

Dallas turned around at the doorway, and I couldn't help but notice that the terrycloth fabric was sagging on his hips. His eyes revealed almost nothing.

"I always get what I want."

I stood there, seemingly attached to the bureau, for quite a while. Then I finally got a hold of myself and stepped away, staring at the door Dallas had walked out of not an hour ago.

"You wouldn't do that Dallas," I whispered, staring at the door. "You are too good for that."

I sighed and walked down the stairs, taking my sweet time.

Then Darry bellowed, "ARCADIA ATHENA CURTIS!!! IF YOU AREN'T DOWN HERE IN FIVE SECONDS, I PITY YOU!!!"

I rolled my eyes and yelled, "Okay Dar! Keep your pants on and try not to have a cow!!"

I could hear Pony snickering at this, and then I heard the door slam.

I rushed down the rest of the steps to see who was there.

Oh, of course.

Dallas.

And oh joy, he was smirking.

"Athena?" he smirked, a cruel smile twisting his lips.

Dar and Soda whipped around, ready to defend my name. They always were ready, if only because I was the little sister (Not to Pony, I'm older than him). They were proud that I had a beautiful name such as Arcadia Athena Curtis. Why Mom and Dad named me this, I'll never know. I mean, they named my twin freaking SODAPOP, and they name me Arcadia Athena.

"Yes, Dally," Pony said before any shouting match could begin, "Athena was a warrior goddess and was passionate about learning and wisdom."

"I'll bet you're passionate…" He trailed off, leaving it to your imagination what he was going to say.

Johnny, who was sitting at the table at the time, turned so red you could see it through his tan.

Darry hissed, narrowing his eyes at Dallas. Dar always knew Dallas wanted me in bed, and he always got what he wanted, but that was too much.

Soda's eyes widened for a second, and then narrowed at Dallas's foolishness and audacity.

Me? I was lunging for him, growling and about to rip his head off when Two-Bit walked in the door and Dallas side-stepped, his cruel smirk still in place.

I ran head on into Two-Bit, and he recoiled, knowing what I was planning on doing. Two-Bit's arms wrapped around me in a vise as I struggled to get out and rip Dallas Winston to shreds.

"Two-Bit," I hissed through locked teeth, "Let. Me. Go. So I can kill that sonofabit-"

"Language!" Dar growled, but his eyes were still locked on Dallas, asking him if he dared to make the next move.

But Dallas was looking at me, his eyes blazing with some emotion I couldn't quite place. Anger? Fear? Hate? Shock? I don't know. All I knew was that it was passionate, (oh the irony) and that he was feeling it either for or to me.

"I will have you," Dallas mouthed before walking out and winning the battle.

Once a car revved up and it was half-way down the street, Two-Bit let me go and dusted me off.

"You just keep him comin', don't ya Cadie?" he joked, but I knew that he was serious. Everyone in the room was tense after that meeting.

"Why doesn't he just leave you be?" Dar asked, walking up to me. I was still reeling about the look in his eyes and the fact he _mouthed_ that he would have me instead of just saying it.

I mouthed the words again…And again…And again. Then I realized…

"I'm not just a game to him," I said, stunned at the truth in my own words. "He's trying to hard for me to just be a game."

Pony, sensing the seriousness in the room, pulled Johnny aside and said, "Hey, let's go to the Nightly Double! It's half-price today!"

They walked out the door, and Dar yelled, "Be back by 10 or call!", but he was still looking at me, calculating what I had said.

"She's right," Soda said, nodding his head. "Dally wouldn't have pulled that stunt and risk dying if she was just a game."

Two-Bit was warming to the idea also. "And she's been around him for forever, and he's always done the same things. He's incessant…" Darry and I actually broke our stares (him at me, me at the ground) at the word Two-Bit had used.

"I do actually learn in school you know!" He said defensively.

Steve chose that exact moment to walk in the door.

"Hey…"He trailed off, looking at our faces. Steve turned serious in a second. "What's going on?"

As Soda explained to Steve what was going on, I thought about the bathroom encounter earlier in the day. Why didn't he have his way with me? That would've proved me wrong and fulfilled his wish in one fowl swoop.

"…He could've had me any number of times…" I said, remembering his face when I suggested he wasn't all bad.

Everyone's head turned around at this.

"What?!?" Dar hissed, all but teleporting to my side. "What do you mean?"

"This morning," I said mechanically, "I walked in on him taking a shower by accident. You know how I don't hear things sometimes? He covered himself up, and then I walked into my bedroom. He followed, asking me what I was doing in there, then he suggested that I just wanted to see him naked," I saw the horrified looks on all four guy's faces, "Which I didn't!!!", I yelled, letting them know that the story wasn't over. "Then he said he could have his way with me there, which he could've, because you weren't here at 4, were you? But then he didn't, and then…He walked out, saying he wasn't a good person."

Soda had me on his lap and was stroking my hair in a millisecond. Darry and Two-Bit were conspiring in the corner, and Steve was staring at me with a blank look on his face.

I leaned against Soda. I didn't need to be a mind reader to figure out what Dar and Two-Bit were talking about. Dallas was going down.

I closed my eyes and let the rhythmic stroking of Soda's hand calm me. Dad always used to do this to me whenever I felt lost or scared, and even though I was neither right then, it helped soothe my nerves.

Steve walked up to me and crouched in front of me. I had never been really fond of him; he was always out with Soda or sucking face with his girlfriend, so I never really got to know him. But right then, we were family, and family was all that mattered when you were greasers. That and your hair.

Steve was looking at me intensely. His eyes were unfaltering, taking in every inch of my face. And I didn't know why. His eyes finally landed on mine, and he asked, "What else did he do to you?"

I was mildly surprised at this question, but I answered, "Nothing. Dallas did nothing else." That was a straight up lie. He had always made innuendos and flirted and suggested things that I don't feel comfortable listing here.

But he did that with everyone didn't he?

I saw the way he did that with all the girls. I'm not the only one, am I?

Those words rocked inside my head and banged against my skull, tempting me. _Tell me to Steve,_ they hissed, _Tell them. Let me go. I won't torment you any longer. Just, let it slip that you're the only one he does this to…That you're the only one he torments constantly…Just tell me! It can't hurt, can it?_ They purred. But I knew better. It would change the beating they were going to give Dallas into a murder. I didn't want my brothers or Two-Bit in jail. Even Steve. They're family.

But I miraculously kept my mouth shut for the rest of the evening. Which was a great feat for me, but Dar and Soda didn't ask what was wrong. They just let me alone, which was unusual for them also.

So I spent the whole night holed up in my room, reading Pony's books. Some of them were pretty horrible and depressing, like _The Catcher in the Rye_. That one was too depressing for words. Holden was… I can't even explain. All I can say is, if you don't like deep, depressing, and un-understandable books, don't read it. Ever.

I finally fell into an uneasy sleep, in which I had dreams (A.K.A: nightmares) about what Dar and Soda and Two-Bit would do to Dallas. He wasn't that bad a person, contrary to popular belief. Sure, he could be a crappy person, but then he either sobered up or tried to fix it. He's not a horrible person, he just did some horrible things that would make most people's skin crawl. …That didn't turn out the way I planned to say it.

When I woke it still felt blurry, but I was okay with that. I mean, I had just been confronted by Dallas and hadn't had my coffee. And everyone in the gang knows that when I haven't had my coffee and you attempt to talk to me, you're lucky if I'm lucid at all. Anyways, I found Dar on a chair asleep in my room. Okay, this was taking it too far. What did they think he would do, sneak in my room and try to rape me? He's not that idiotic.

I crawled out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top. Then I went to the bathroom to put them on. I wasn't changing in front of ANY of my brothers or brothers' friends, no matter how asleep they seemed. Once I was dressed, I woke Dar.

"Darry," I said, shaking his shoulder. "Da-rry." Okay, more serious measures. I shook his shoulders and screamed, "DARRY!!! DALLAS IS IN MY ROOM AND ATTEMPTING TO RAPE ME!!!" Heh-heh, that got him up.

But it also got Pony, Soda, and Johnny to sprint to my room to see if it was true. What they say was me snickering as Darry glared at me. But whatever, it was funny to me. I don't care if their male minds can take my sense of humor.

"Don't," Dar hissed, pointing a finger at me, "Do that. Ever. Again. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear, oh fearless leader," I smirked, saluting him. He sent a dangerous look my way, then walked downstairs to make breakfast.

As soon as Darry left the room, Soda and I collapsed into fits of laughter that can only be described correctly as spasms. Pony rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs. Even though Soda and I were older than him, I felt that we were the fourteen year olds and he was the going on seventeen guy.

As we started to gasp from the not-being-able-to-breathe aspect of the laughing, I realized something.

Dallas was in the doorway, smirking us down.

Soda winced and said, "You heard most of that, didn't you?"

Dallas snickered, "I heard ALL of it."

"…Crap," I muttered, disentangling myself from Soda. Laughing fits are hard to get out of!

"Nice touch, the rape thing," he added, eyes twinkling. "That really set him off. Couldn't have done it better myself."

I rolled my eyes as I straightened out my clothes and said, "I don't take it that's a complement?"

"Oh, but it is!" he replied, not getting the fact that my not-so-witty banter supply was getting dry.

Soda touched me on the shoulder and said kind of loudly, "I'll be in the kitchen," which I knew was a warning to Dallas that there would be ears (and eyes) in the walls. This was just fine with me.

So as Soda walked slowly down the staircase, I was faced with the Winston on my own.

Joy.

I sighed and turned to him, but before I could answer, I felt his lips on mine, moving ferociously and hungrily.

I was surprised, but I couldn't help but respond. Don't look at me like that, he's a good kisser!

Our tongues moved in sync, but then I realized what was going on. I tried to push him away, but Dallas's arms were locked in a vise around me.

And despite my struggles and strangled disagreements and the fact that my brothers were supposed to be downstairs, he still managed to, er, deflower me.

Then I woke up.

For real, this time.

And guess who I found sleeping in a chair in my room?

If you guessed Dar, EEEEHHHH!!!! You are wrong!

If you guessed, Soda, DOUBLE WHAMMY!!!

Even Steve, ooh, he's outta there!

It was Dallas that was asleep in my room this time.

And this time, I didn't feel the need to wake him.

**Hey, here's the next chapter. Please review to tell me what you think!  
Because if you don't tell me, I'll never know if it sucks or not!  
Love,  
ShadowOftheDayDecode**


	3. AN

**Hey, people, no update, just me here. **

**I've changed my pen name to LyricsAreMyLife, so if you know anyone who reads me, please tell them so there's not mass confusion and insanity. **

**I appreciate your time, **

**LyricsAreMyLife**


	4. Deleting of He Doesn't, Right?

I'm deleting this. End of story, it's going nowhere fast.

LyricsAreMyLife


End file.
